


HTTYD Fanpicks.

by Toothlove



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothlove/pseuds/Toothlove
Summary: A unique idea that I started on Fanfiction.net. You guys, the readers, suggest story ideas and I use those ideas to write the best short story possible. (Rules are in the first chapter)





	HTTYD Fanpicks.

**Author's Note:**

> This first story came from Wodenfang on Fanfiction.net who asked for a story where Toothless can gain forms of different dragons by ingesting their sexual fluids and can be able to transform into those forms at will. I loved that idea so much that I decided to share it here first. Enjoy. 
> 
> (Rules for suggestions at the bottom of this story.)

It's dragon mating season on Dragon's Edge, and the smell of musk and sex is so high you can cut it with a butter knife. This is an especially tough time of year for Toothless, being the only Night Fury that lives on Dragon's Edge.

One evening, his dragon best friend, Stormfly, was also in the mood to mate and has had a tough time finding a mate since moving to Dragon's Edge, so she suggests that they actually experiment with each other, just for a night, just to help take the edge off. Toothless was actually pretty excited about this, he had never mated with another dragon and he knew that Stormfly was just trying to help him feel less lonely.

So that evening, after their humans had gone to sleep, Toothless and Stormfly sneak out of their huts to meet up in the forest. Once they meet, Toothless says, "Alright, you ready for this?"

"Definitely. To tell you the truth I've actually had some feelings for you for some time now, so I was thrilled that you said yes."

Toothless's eyes wide, "Really? That's actually a relief to hear because I've had some feelings for you as well."

"You have? Wow, then that should make things easier."

They then rub their heads against each other and Toothless gives Stormfly a lick on the nose.

"Well then," Stormfly says after their head rubbing, "I'm all yours, big guy. Why don't you show me what you've been feeling?"

Stormfly then turns around and presents her vagina to Toothless who licks his lips in anticipation.

"Sure looks good. Mind if I have a taste?" Stormfly nods and he then starts to lick her pussy. He worked his tongue in and out and all around her lips, making her moan and shudder in pleasure.

"Oh, Toothless." She says as the feeling of his tongue drove her to a quick orgasm, spraying vaginal fluid right onto Toothless' tongue and into his mouth.

Suddenly, Toothless starts to feel strange in his wings, head and tail but didn't think much of it until he started to hear cracking and popping. It wasn't painful, just different, but he couldn't put his tongue on it. He stops licking to see if he can figure out what's wrong, Stormfly notices this and looks back to see what's going on.

"Toothess? Why did you sto-ahh." She jumps back at the sight of the different looking dragon in front of her.

"Stormfly, what's wrong?"

"W-who the hell are you? Where's Toothless?"

"Stormfly, what are you talking about? I'm right in front of-"He stops talking when he catches a glimpse of his tail, he then darts over to a nearby river, looks to it and is surprised at what he's seeing. He saw himself, but a different himself, he had a crown of spikes where his head nubs were, his tail, instead of fins, had spines running down it and his wings, while the same size, were shaped more rough and rugged, like a Nadder.

Stormfly cautiously walks up to him, "Toothless? Is that you?"

He looks to her and says, "Yeah, it's me, but it looks like I've changed somehow. I mean, I feel the same, I just look different. I look spikier, sharper, almost like…"

"Like a Nadder." Stormfly says.

"Exactly, like a Nadder. Wait, how are you so calm about this?"

"I don't know myself. Maybe, now that you look part Nadder you seem even sexier than before."

Toothless pauses, "Really?"

"Yeah." She then turns back around. "C'mon, let's see what this new you can do."

He smiles and walks back over to his friend, mounts her and starts to slide his hard cock inside her waiting pussy. Soon after entering, Stormfly notices something amazing, "Whoa, Toothless. I didn't know you had barbs down there."

"Huh?" He looks down and sees that his cock is now covered in barbs from tip to base. "Whoa, I didn't even know I had these. Maybe that's another part of me that changed. What do you think?"

"I'm thinking that I'm hearing too much talking and not enough fucking."

"Right." And he shoves his whole barbed cock all the way in and out of Stormfly's pussy. The barbs adding a whole new level of pleasure for both dragons, causing them both to moan. For Stormfly, it was like having all pleasure points inside her pussy poked and touched all at once, for Toothless it was like his cock was feeling things that he didn't know it could feel.

The added pleasure made them both only last a few minutes before Toothless starts shooting his cum inside Stormfly's pussy. Once finished, Toothless hops off of Stormfly and says, "Well, that was fun, but we still don't know if this," He gestures to his half Night Fury/half Deadly Nadder form, "Is reversible or not."

Stormfly looks back and says, "You're right. We can't let Hiccup see you like this, he won't know what to think." She thinks for a second. "You know what, I'm going to go get Meatlug. She's been hanging around with Fishelgs so long, maybe she heard something that could help."

"Good idea. I can't go back because I don't want anyone seeing me like this, at least not until I can get some idea of what's happening. You go wake up Meatlug and have her come here."

Stormfly nods and then flies off back to Dragon's Edge. Toothless waits back at that spot, slightly worried that he might never look normal again. 10 minutes later, he sees Stormfly flying back with Meatlug in tow. Meatlug seems a bit surprised at what she sees, but decides to hold her questions until she lands.

"Toothless, I can't believe this." Meatlug says.

"I know, I have no idea why this is happening either."

"No, I mean I can't believe that the legends are true." She says with a huge smile.

Toothless and Stormfly exchange confused glances until turning back to the Gronckle where Toothless asks, "What legends?"

"The Night Fury absorption legends. Listen, Fishlegs and I read in a book that one of the reasons Night Furies were viewed as so dangerous is because they have a hidden ability that allows them to transform into and use the abilities of other dragons. I had no idea that it was true until now."

The other two dragons stare with wide eyes. Stormfly breaks the silence by saying, "So, you do know something about this."

"Yes. Now, I just need to figure out how the transformations work. Toothless can you think of anything that might have happened that could've triggered it?"

Toothless and Stormfly, again, exchange glances but this time it has a more embarrassing tone to it. "Well, Stormfly and I were…messing around a little and I got a taste of her…you know and soon after I was turned into a Night…Nadder I guess you could call it."

Meatlug couldn't look happier, "That's it, you get the transformations by allowing sexual fluid to get inside of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stormfly asks.

"Well, I think there's only one way to answer that." Meatlug then lays on her back, leans forward and uses her front paws to stretch her pussy out a bit for Toothless. "Toothless, I want you to lick me."

Toothless' mouth nearly hit the ground. "WHAT?"

"Just hear me out, you want to see how your transformations are activated, you said that you transformed into a Nadder after you swallowed Stormfly's cum, if I'm right, when you swallow my cum it should also give you a Gronckle form."

Toothless looks to Stormfly to see what she thinks. She says, "Meatlug might be right. This could at least give us an idea of what causes this."

Toothless then realizes that he likely isn't going to get away from them unless he licks Meatlug, so he sighs and says, "Ok, fine. Let's get this over with."

Toothless steps up to Meatlug who stopped fingering herself and leaned back, anxious for the licking to begin. Toothless leans his head towards Meatlug's entrance, slowly sticks his tongue out and starts to lick around and inside her pussy at a fast pace.

Meatlug's eyes roll back into her head. "Oh, Toothless. I didn't know you wanted to do this so badly."

Toothless stops licking to say, "It's not that I want to do this, it's just that I want to get this done soon." And then goes back to thrusting his forked tongue in and out of Meatlug's wide vagina.

After a minute of constant licking, Meatlug thrusts her hips forward and sprays her cum inside of Toothless' mouth, who swallows it as soon as it enters her mouth. The taste was similar to Stormfly, only a little earthier.

Toothless gets off of Meatlug and soon feels that same strange feeling. He ran to the river and saw the crown of spikes on his head slipping back into himself and bumps were forming on his head and down his body. His tail lost its spines and instead it became shorter but much wider and started to grow blunt points at the end, almost like a club. The barbs on is cock smoothed out into bumps. Finally his wings became a bit shorter and felt a bit weaker. As an added bonus, his stomach inflated as well, growing to twice its normal size. He looks back at himself and sees that he really does look like a Night Fury/Gronckle hybrid.

Meatlug, having witnessed this, was jumping for joy at the discovery. "Toothless, I was right. You get the transformations by swallowing other dragon's sexual fluids."

"Yeah, but is there a way I can change back? Like say I wanted to become a Nadder again."

Suddenly, the strange feeling retuned as the transformation he just went through reversed, making him the Night Nadder he was a few seconds ago.

"Oh, my Thor." Stormfly says.

Toothless thinks about what just happened and decided to test his newest theory. "Gronckle." He said and he was back to his Night Gronckle form. "Night Fury." And just like that he was back to his normal Night Fury self.

"Astounding!" Meatlug says, "So you can change forms at will. This is beyond amazing. Toothless, how do you feel?"

"I feel a little strange, but at the same time I'm happy that I have these forms now. I think they could be useful in battle."

The dragons wanted to talk more but they noticed the sun was starting to come up, so they rush back to Dragon's Edge and manage to get back before either of their humans even noticed they were gone.

(Time Skip to a few days later)

Toothless was starting to get used to his new forms. He decided not to tell Hiccup about it, however, as he himself still needs to figure out some things about the transformations.

One day, he gets an idea, one that could lead to him showing a certain bastard what's what. He crouches behind some bushes and sees Hookfang walking by, completely unaware that Toothless is there.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Toothless thinks to himself. He then quietly says to himself, "Gronckle," and is soon turned into his Night Gronckle form. He then jumps out of the bushes and shoves Hookfang to the ground, making him lay on his back, and pins him to the ground. He looks up at what might have caused this and sees some sort of Night Fury/Gronckle hybrid.

"Who the crap are you?" Hookfang asks.

"What? Don't you recognize me?"

Hookfang's eyes go wide, "Toothless? But, how? What-"

"Save it. You know, you've been quite the asshole to me over the years, and now I think it's time for a bit of payback, with the only way I know how." Toothless thrusts his hips forward making the tip of his cock brush against Hookfang's asshole

Hookfang felt this and said while blushing, "You are not going to put that thing in me, now get off." Hookfang struggles to get Toothless off of him, but finds the Night Gronckle to be a bit heavier than usual. "When did you get so heavy?"

"You can thank Meatlug for that."

"Not even going to ask what that means, now get off me you bastard."

"No, now you listen here. It's clear that you want this."

"What are you talking about? I'm straight as a tree branch."

"Oh, but that's where you are wrong. You see, you may act like you're a ladies' dragon like Snotlout, but I know how much you've been staring at me lately. When we fly together, you are constantly staying behind me and staring at my ass, I've even pretended to sleep while you stare at me through my window, because I can actually hear you. In fact, there's a whole lot you could be doing right now to fight this. You could scream for help, breathe fire in my face, set yourself on fire, kick me in the pearls, try to bite or scratch me, but no, you're just lying there, blushing even at the thought that I'm about to give you what you want. Hell, I'm pretty sure I feel something poking my stomach right about now. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

There is a moment of silence as Hookfang processes what Toothless just said. But he soon breaks the silence by saying, "Just. Go slow. I've never done this before."

Toothless smirks, "That's more like it."

He lines up his bumpy cock with the Monstrous Nightmare's asshole. Before entering Hookfang pipes up and says, "Wait, aren't you going to use any lube?"

"Oh, right. How selfish of me." He leans back and spits on the hole, smirking more as he sees the thing that was poking him earlier. He the lines himself up again with Hookfang's ass before pushing forward and causing the first half of his cock to slide into the waiting hole with ease. Toothless grunts as he says, "Never done this before, huh?"

Hookfang's blush deepens, "I may have used an axe handle or two from time to time."

"What I thought." He then starts moving his hips back and forth, causing the bumpy member to go almost out then deeper inside, making Hookfang moan with pleasure. The bumps made it feel like there was a bunch of balls attached to a rubbery pole going in and out of him.

Toothless was going at a fairly slow pace, and was getting the moans from Hookfang that he was looking for, but he decided that this was getting a little boring. "Say, why don't we change things up a bit? Nadder." He then turns into his Night Nadder form, giving his once bumpy cock a series of barbs that traveled all the way down his length.

Hookfang couldn't believe what he just saw. First Toothless was fat and heavy like Meatlug now he is thinner but sharper like Stormfly. "What the hell did you just do?"

"None of your business." Toothless says as he starts to slam his barbed cock as deep into Hookfang's ass as he could. Making him yelp out in both pain and pleasure.

The whole time, Hookfang's cock was pressed against Toothless' stomach, which now that it was smaller was easier to see. Toothless then decides to give the guy a small break by leaning his head down and taking the Nightmare's member into his mouth, and he would bob his head up and down while continuing to thrust into Hookfang's ass.

The pressure in his ass plus the warmth of Toothless' mouth on his member sent Hookfang over the edge in minutes, causing him to shoot cum down Toothless' throat.

Just like before, Toothless starts to feel that strange feeling which he had gotten quite used to, and pretty soon he was changing from a Night Nadder into a Night Nightmare. His spike crown was replaced by two large horns that shot out of his head, his tail and wings were the same size but they resembled that of a Monstrous Nightmare, and his cock went from barbed to more tapered and slim, a bit more like his original.

Hookfang's eyes go wide as he sees this new form. "Ok, now you have to tell me what the fuck is going on."

Toothless says in between thrusts, "Let's just say I discovered a new ability that I couldn't wait to try out on you."

He then starts giving Hookfang everything he's got, slamming his new cock into the depths of his ass with the speed that would make any female Nightmare shudder. He gives one final thrust before letting out a roar and spilling his cum inside Hookfang's ass, causing some to spill out due to the sheer quantity.

Once Toothless was done, he gets off Hookfang and says, "Ok, why don't you just lie there and catch your breath. I think there's a river nearby where you can wash my cum out, just make sure you're back before anyone misses you." And with that he turns himself back into a Night Fury and walks off, leaving the cum stained dragon to lay there, perfectly satisfied with what just happened.

While walking back to Dragon's Edge, Toothless hears some rustling in the bushes, and soon, out comes Barf and Belch who seem to have been looking for him.

"Hey Toothless." They say in unison.

"Uh, hey guys. What's up?"

They look to each other before Barf says, "We saw what you and Hookfang were doing earlier."

Toothless looks shocked, "Wait, how?"

"We saw you two from the twins' hut, decided to stay for the show." Belch says. "We saw you doing those transformations and wanted to see them for ourselves."

"And maybe find a way for you to transform into one of us." Barf adds.

Toothless sighs and says, "I'm not going to leave until I show you, am I?"

"Nope." They again say in unison.

"Ok, first I'm gonna need you two to get on your back." They roll over to their back. "Great, now let's just get you two going."

Toothless walks over and starts licking the slit that houses Barf and Belch's genitals, coaxing them out. The Zippleback is very tuned on by this, "Wow, Toothless, I didn't know you had that in you." Barf says.

He looks up to them and says, "I wasn't exactly a saint before I met you all." And resumes licking. Pretty soon, their dual penises were sliding out, hardening as they came out. "Huh, I guess it is a little hard to tell which one to do. I guess I'll do this." He then opens his wide mouth and takes both cocks inside, making the green dragon moan.

"Shit, Toothless. No one's ever done that before." Belch says.

"Yeah, you seem to be a natural at this." Barf says through moans. He then says, "Hey, how about you show us one of those new forms of yours."

Toothless smiles and stops sucking to ask. "Ok, which one?"

Barf and Belch whisper a bit to each other before saying together, "We want to see that Hookfang form again."

"Got it. Nightmare." And soon he is transformed into his Night Nightmare form. Barf and Belch are both impressed by this new form. Toothless then goes back to sucking but this time just focuses on Barf's cock, while pawing at Belch's.

"Mm, Toothless." Barf says.

Toothless sucks on Barf's cock like he's a hatchling trying to get his mother's milk. After a minute of sucking he pulls Barf out and put's Belch's cock into his mouth, using his other paw on Barf. Just like with Barf, Toothless sucks on Belch like his cock is a lollipop.

The Zippleback leans its heads back, making them each rest against some nearby trees. Pretty soon, they were getting close and Toothless could tell, so he put Barf's cock back in along with Belch's and sucks with all of his might until both cocks start erupting with cum, which Toothless swallowed as fast as he could.

Toothless then feels the strange feeling again as he is being turned from a Night Nightmare to a Night Zippleback. The large horns on his head got shorter but his neck did grow longer, his tail split in two and grew some bumps along it, his cock also got split into two, his wings became a bit longer as well and looked a bit more rugged, finally he felt a growth on his left shoulder as a second head popped out and grew to the size of his original.

"Hi, there." The second head says. "I'm Fangless, I hope I didn't come at a bad time."

"Not at all, it's nice to meet you Fangless." Toothless says.

"Man, this new ability of yours is something else." Barf says. "But you should probably change back before we head back, don't want to explain to Hiccup how you got two heads."

"Couldn't agree with you more, Fangless I'm sure I'll see you again." Toothless says.

"Ok, well whenever you want to see me, you know what to do." Fangless says.

"Bye Fangless." Barf and Belch say in unison.

"Night Fury." Toothless says as Fangless goes back into his shoulder and he turns back into his normal Night Fury self.

As they were walking back to Dragon's Edge, Belch says, "Toothless, that transformation ability is awesome. We should see what it can do with other dragons."

"Can't argue with that, Belch." Toothless says with a smile. "It might be a little hard to convince dragons to cum in my mouth but I'm sure we can work something out."

They all laugh and head back to The Edge.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story, if you did please leave a kudos. Now, if you have any other suggestions for stories, please leave a review and I'll see what I can do. Here are the rules.
> 
> -All characters must be HTTYD related, no crossovers. If you have an Original Character that you would like me to use, please let me know.
> 
> -Things I will not write: Rape, hard vore (cock vore or oral vore), blood and gore, feces/watersports, F/F, chastity.
> 
> -Things I am open to writing: Herms, self-suck, self-fuck, mpreg, soft vore (anal vore is acceptable), any dragon/dragon or human/dragon pairing you can think of.
> 
> -Please note that I can only write one story at a time, so if I don’t get to yours right away, it doesn’t mean I forgot about you.
> 
> I hope to hear about your fantastic stories soon.


End file.
